Let $a$ and $b$ be the roots of $k(x^2 - x) + x + 5 = 0.$  Let $k_1$ and $k_2$ be the values of $k$ for which $a$ and $b$ satisfy
\[\frac{a}{b} + \frac{b}{a} = \frac{4}{5}.\]Find
\[\frac{k_1}{k_2} + \frac{k_2}{k_1}.\]
Solution: The quadratic equation in $x$ is $kx^2 - (k - 1) x + 5 = 0,$ so by Vieta's formulas, $a + b = \frac{k - 1}{k}$ and $ab = \frac{5}{k}.$  Then
\begin{align*}
\frac{a}{b} + \frac{b}{a} &= \frac{a^2 + b^2}{ab} \\
&= \frac{(a + b)^2 - 2ab}{ab} \\
&= \frac{(a + b)^2}{ab} - 2 \\
&= \frac{(\frac{k - 1}{k})^2}{\frac{5}{k}} - 2 \\
&= \frac{(k - 1)^2}{5k} - 2.
\end{align*}So
\[\frac{(k - 1)^2}{5k} - 2 = \frac{4}{5}.\]This equation simplifies to $k^2 - 16k + 1 = 0.$  Again by Vieta's formulas, $k_1 + k_2 = 16$ and $k_1 k_2 = 1,$ so
\begin{align*}
\frac{k_1}{k_2} + \frac{k_2}{k_1} &= \frac{k_1^2 + k_2^2}{k_1 k_2} \\
&= \frac{(k_1 + k_2)^2 - 2k_1 k_2}{k_1 k_2} \\
&= \frac{(k_1 + k_2)^2}{k_1 k_2} - 2 \\
&= 16^2 - 2 = \boxed{254}.
\end{align*}